Naruto Terrorism: Will Love Prevail Over All?
by BleachSta4Ever
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in love and Death and a friend try to get involved. Read on to discover if love will prevail over all. One-shot.


In the room, we see all these ticking countdown clocks. All we hear is the ticking...tick...tick...tick...it echos...tick...tick...tick. My friend and I are so confused. They are all counting down at the same time. What could it be for? That's when my friend starts grabbing my arm. I ask, "What's wrong?", and she replies, "There. See what each of these is hooked to. These things are... they're bombs!" I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe this was here, under our school. The clocks were at 5 minutes and counting. We started to run. We had to get everyone out of the school. By the time we made it back upstairs, two minutes had passed and only the staff was left. Immediately, I screamed, "Bomb! Bomb! Get out now!" We booked it to the office and went over the P.A. system saying, "Everyone, please evacuate the building, there is a bomb! Please evacuate!" After we got outside, the staff was accounted for, and the few students that were waiting in the lobby for rides home. The bombs blew up the school, but everyone was safe. I sure was glad that my friend and I found those bombs. What matters is that we are all safe, but we aren't. I felt a slight shifting under my foot, and that's when I realized it. There was a bomb under my foot, and the next thing that happened was ... **BOOM**!

It hurts, and I don't think I'll survive. I looked around at all the others around me. Some of them look dead, and some are writhing in pain. I'm glad Sasuke didn't get into this mess. A paramedic ran to me, and asked me my name. I replied, woozily from the blood, "Naruto Uzumaki...where's my boyfriend, Sasuke?" Sasuke arrived at the scene, asking for Naruto, knowing he was waiting for him to pick him up. Then, he heard a paramedic calling for a Sasuke. He located the paramedic and ran over, noticing the familiar clothing of his beloved.

"Naruto! Naruto! I'm here...are you ok? We're going to get help and you're going to survive this."

"Sasuke, thank god you're not hurt! It hurts badly. I love you, Sasuke...always remember that, whether I make it through this or not."

"Sorry to interrupt you boys, but it's time for us to transport him to the hospital."

"Alright, may I come with him?"

"Sure, are you his boyfriend, uh, Sasuke?"

"Yes, I am. I have to run to my car and tell my friend to drive it to the hospital."

"Alright, please make it quick, while we are loading him in."

"Kiba, Naruto's seriously hurt. I need to go with him into the ambulance to the hospital. Can you drive my car to the hospital for me?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there. Get going! He needs you, Sasuke! Go!"

"Alright, I'm coming, Naruto!"

I hopped into the ambulance, and the sight of Naruto's eyes closed, frightened me. The paramedic said he was alright, but even when I said his name, his eyes didn't open. I grabbed his hand and held it, not wanting to ever let go. I want him to survive, no, he needs to survive, and he needs to. He has so much in life to do, and even time to spend his life with me. I'm not willing to let go of him, unless there is no other way to help him.

"Code blue! Code blue! We're losing him!"

"No, no, no...This can't be what I think it is. Naruto, you can't leave me. Please don't leave me. Naruto, I love you, and you're too young to die yet."

I, then, realize that I am hyperventilating. The paramedic is also freaking out because I'm turning purple. Once he got Naruto stabilized, he focused on calming me down. He kept telling me that Naruto is alright, and that we got him back, and that I also need to breathe. About two minutes later, Naruto opened his eyes.

"Sasuke..."

"Oh, Naruto! Thank god you stayed with me."

"Sasuke...it hurts. Death hurts."

"Naruto, I know it hurts. But these people are going to help you, and you aren't going to hurt anymore."

"We're here now. We're going to need you to get out first so we can unload him. We've got to do a test, and make sure his stitches stay in. We'll have you wait in his room we have set up for him."

"Okay, you heard that, right, Naruto? You'll go in for a test and be with me again, okay?"

He didn't answer me, but I knew the pain was stopping him from speaking. He must be so confused that he just wants to check out for a while. Naruto came back about an hour later, completely asleep from the anesthetic. He needs to get rest to get better, and it eases the pain. It's been such a long day for both of us. I think it's time for me to rest too.

"I love you, Naruto. Good night." And I slipped off to sleep.

The next sound I heard was a straight beep tone. My eyes flickered open right away. No, Naruto was flat lining! The doctors rushed in and immediately started their procedure. They tried at it for at least an hour because I kept pushing them to save him, but finally the nurse said that there was nothing left they could do. I started to collapse, but Kiba caught me. He hugged me, and I cried on his shoulder. I didn't care how I looked. I had just lost the love of my life. No one could ever replace him.

"Kiba, he's gone, he's gone, and he's gone! He left me!"

"Sasuke, I know, but you wouldn't want him to suffer, would you? It's going to be okay, Sasuke, it's going to be okay."

"Kiba, why do you act as if it is better he is gone? You're acting strange right now. You're not like this at school."

"Oh, it's nothing, Sasuke. I've just been through this before. He's in a better place."

I shouted through my tears that were pouring down my face, "No, tell me now, Kiba! What is it? Tell me now!"

"Sasuke, I think it is better if I didn't."

I was getting even more frustrated as I continued. "No, Kiba, you are going to tell me now, even if I have to force you to."

Then, that's when something unexpected happened to me. Kiba thrust me to the wall and kissed me. I tried to break away, but Kiba was stronger than me, so I couldn't escape from this kiss. It hurt me so much, like someone was ripping my heart out, because all I wanted was Naruto, and no one else. It hurts, but it also feels good, so warm and inviting. God, why do I feel this way? I shouldn't feel like this, at least not with Kiba. Finally, Kiba broke away from the kiss and let go of me. I was so shocked, but then I was so furious that I slapped Kiba straight across the face.

"Get out of here, Kiba! What you have done, right here, right now, is just so...so...so...disgusting! You went and kissed me in front of my boyfriend! Did you even stop to think of how I would feel or how Naruto would feel?"

"So what? You should feel good, and Sasuke, Naruto's dead! He's gone! Because of him, I have held in my love for you for so long. I could have done more than kiss you, and now that he is gone, I can finally have you all for myself!"

"Ugh! Just go, Kiba! You're only making it worse for yourself! I can't even stand being around you right now, let alone talk to you! So, go, leave now!"

"Fine, I'll go. But you, Sasuke, will soon realize that we are supposed to be together. You'll come back to me, and you'll want me and not him. I love you, Sasuke!"

Grr...That guy had the nerve to do that! It may have felt good, but...what am I thinking? I am with Naruto, and I will always be. Nothing changes that. He may not be here, he may be gone, but he hasn't let go of me, and it makes me feel as if he is still with me, still alive. I reached for his hand, and it was still warm. Though, the second I touched his hand, his hand clenched mine and his eyes shot open. I screamed bloody murder!

Naruto asked me, confusedly, "Sasuke, Kiba kissed you? He loves you? What's going on?"

I asked him, in an equal amount of confusion, "Uh, Naruto? You're alive?"

"Of course, **BELIEVE IT**!"

In all the mess with Kiba, I didn't realize that the doctors really did save him. The nurse was wrong, and by hearing that very famous saying of his, I knew this was all real. The sad and infuriated tears that had dried from before had now come back, but as ecstatic tears of joy.

"Oh, Naruto...thank god you're alive! Yes, Kiba did kiss me, and, yes, apparently he has been in love with me for a long time, but, please, don't worry about that right now. You just need to focus on getting better for now."

"Alright, hopefully I can go home with you soon."

"I love you, Naruto!"

"I love you, too, Sasuke!"

About two weeks later, the doctors said Naruto could go home. We were both so ecstatic that we both threw a party for all of our friends to get together and have fun. We partied so much that we were too tired to do anything the next day. I decided to stay home from school because I was tired and I wanted to spend time with Naruto. Naruto wouldn't be starting at my school for at least another week.

Six days had passed and tomorrow is Naruto's first day at school. PDA is allowed at school, which was great for Naruto and I, but not good for the situation I have with Kiba. I don't know how I'm going to do around Kiba, or even for that fact how Naruto's going to do around him, now knowing what he did to me.

As we were driving to school the next day, Naruto ended up asking me the worst questions ever, and as he asked each question, my face grimaced more and more in horror.

"Sasuke, do you love Kiba? Would you rather be with him? Do you wish I was dead?"

"Naruto that is a no for all those questions. I don't love him because he's a jerk and because I only love you. I don't want to be with him because he is hurtful, and because I want to be with you. I don't wish you were dead because when I thought you were dead, I was completely devastated because all I wanted was you to be alive and to be with me."

"That seems legitimate, but from what it seems you didn't push Kiba away when he kissed you. Can you tell me why?"

"Naruto, I couldn't push him away. He was too strong, and I was vulnerable. I just couldn't. It hurt me."

"Well, it leads me to believe that you may have liked it. So why don't you be with him? You'd be better off with him, than a half dead person like me!"

"No, Naruto, it hurt me! I tried to push him away, I tried! I want you, not him! You are a whole lot better than him! Please, Naruto! I'm serious!"

"Just shut up, Sasuke! I wish for silence right now!"

Angrily giving up, I replied with, "Fine!"

We arrived at school in silence, and went through A-Block in silence as well. I ended up running into Kiba, and I completely lost my temper.

"Look what you have done, Kiba!"

"What? What have I done now, Sasuke?!"

"You are ruining my relationship with Naruto for your own purposes!"

"You have no evidence to support that. I think it's the way you dealt with the overall problem. You need to stop blaming people for your own stupid mistakes!?"

Kiba stormed off, and I just stood there, eyes locked on Kiba like piercing eagle eyes, nails breaking into the skin on my hands, seething with anger. I didn't see Naruto all day, and as I was waiting for him after school, I was thinking of all the good times we've had together, like the time we had the party. Or there was the time we sat outside and just looked up at the stars and admired how brightly they shined. Oh, how I longed for Naruto, but he needs time to cool off and calm down and I need to respect that. Naruto didn't show up, so I guess he took the bus home. I decided to leave for home myself.

That night, I sat outside and looked at the stars, like the way Naruto and I did in the past. I was so lonely without Naruto. I pulled out my phone and I went to call him but I stopped myself. I reminded myself that Naruto needed space and that if I tried anything now it could make things worse. I would just have to wait it out until he was ready. I just hope it won't be much longer.

The next day, Kiba was super nice to me again. Naruto wasn't in school because he needed time to think things over. I was so lost because why would Kiba be nice to me all of a sudden? But then again, Kiba doesn't matter to me anymore. Our friendship is not what is before anymore. The day seemed to drag without Naruto. At the end of the day, I got a text from Naruto. It read, "Sasuke, please meet me at my house, we need to talk." As soon as I saw this, I jumped into my car, buckled up, and quickly responded to his text. I set my phone down, started up the car and drove off.

I arrived at Naruto's house to see him steps with his head in his hands. He didn't look up when I got out of the car and walked over to him. I sat down on the steps next to him and put my arm around him. He was trembling and I realized it was because he was sobbing wearily. I felt so bad that this was happening.

"Naruto, I'm here. I 'm here now."

Naruto looked up at me as if I were a figment of his imagination.

"Sasuke, is that really you?"

"Yes, of course it's me. You sent me a text to come over."

"Oh, yeah, I did, but I didn't expect you to come. I thought I had ruined everything we had together. I thought you hated me."

"Naruto, I don't hate you. The second I got that text, I sent you one back and headed here. Didn't you get my text?"

"No. I got so upset that I threw my phone into the street because I thought that it was useless of me to send you that text because I thought you wouldn't come, no matter what I said."

I looked across the street to see the phone smashed to pieces on the ground.

"Naruto, I will always come to you. If you ever need me, I will be there by your side, forever and always. What we have together, we will never lose it if we love each other. I love you, Naruto, and that will never change. I have longed for you all this time we have been apart. I've missed you, Naruto."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for shutting you out and keeping you from coming to me. I will be by your side too, standing strong. I want to keep what we have, and I love you too, Sasuke. I've missed you, too."

"Naruto, can we put all of this behind us? We can focus on us and not what others want."

"Yes, Sasuke. I think that is the best thing we can do."

"Can I have a kiss from my one and only love?"

"Of course. Come here..."

After we kissed, we went out and walked around town to enjoy the day. It was great to be with Naruto again. I didn't ever want to be without him again. As it grew dark, we headed back to his house to take the car to my house. When we got the car to my house, we got out and went out back. We sat down on the ground and watched the stars together like those many nights ago. I wish this night would never end.

When Naruto and I went back to school together, Kiba never came near me again. I guess that Naruto and I had made it clear to him that he could not break this relationship up, and that he wasn't going to bother either of us ever again. That made the next few months easier to live with.

A few months later, high school graduation came. Kiba was near us, but he knew he couldn't say anything to us as long as we were in a group of people, which we were. Before Naruto's graduation speech, everyone was trying to help him be at ease. Sakura tried making jokes, even though she was never really good at it. Gaara would playfully mess around with Naruto to get him to relax a bit. Shino would mostly annoy the heck out of Naruto only because he knew it would get Naruto riled up. Everyone was having so much fun, like those days when we could just let go of everything so easily. I sure would miss everyone after this, but we agreed to stay in touch and to get together every so often to catch up. About five minutes later, it was time for Naruto's speech. Everyone went to go sit down, which didn't really matter to us because we were all sitting already and we were all together.

Naruto's speech was great and no one could believe that this was the end of school. Everything was going great until Kiba stood up and opened his big mouth.

"Who cares what he has to say? He's the gay boy!"

The second I heard that, I lost my temper. I tackled Kiba to the ground and I punched his face. He punched me right back. That infuriated me even more, and this time I hit him twice more. I didn't let my defense down, so he didn't get me in the face again, but Kiba was smart and went for a blow to my stomach. It forced me back and that's when Kiba leapt onto me and kneed me a few hundred times. We were in a constant struggle on the ground, each of us trying to get the next hit on the other. Naruto had run over, and tried pulling me away, but when he did, Kiba flat-out kicked me, and I broke free of Naruto to attack Kiba once more. Naruto and Gaara teamed up and while Naruto pulled me away, Gaara pulled Kiba away. This was not what I wanted to happen at something that was really special to Naruto.

Naruto and Gaara had pulled us away from the graduation ceremony to deal with this. I wanted to talk to Naruto about what had happened before we went to talk with Gaara and Kiba, so I asked Naruto if we could stop for a moment to talk.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about all of this. I know this was a special day for you, and I wanted it to be perfect for you. When Kiba said that, I guess I just went all defense and got up in his face because he had ruined this day for you."

"Sasuke, it's ok. I'm not mad. I know you just wanted me to be happy and you were very supportive of me, and that made me happy. I know what Kiba said was horrible and uncalled for, and I can see why you got defensive because you wanted to protect me and this day. If I was in your place, and he had said that to you, I know I would have done the same thing you did. So, it's ok, Sasuke, I understand."

Gaara and Kiba finally met up with us, and now it was time for us to talk this out. This has gone on too long and it needs to end here and now.

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Yes, Gaara, I'm fine. Sorry for this happening today."

"It's alright. I know what you guys have gone through and it's not cool. Everyone is fed up with how Kiba has been lately and it is going to change, otherwise Kiba, we aren't going to want you around."

"Well, if Sasuke had just been with me in the first place, none of this would have come up. So, it's not my fault this happened."

"No, Kiba, Sasuke doesn't have to be with you. He can be with whomever he chooses to be with. You don't control him, or his life, or anything else for that matter. You just need to let him be. If his choice is Naruto, then it's Naruto and there is nothing you can do except let it be. Now, I suggest that you apologize to both Naruto and Sasuke for your wrongdoing, so we can all move on with our lives."

"Fine, not that I want to, but here goes. Naruto, I'm sorry for calling you "gay boy" and for causing you and Sasuke pain all this time. And Sasuke, I'm sorry for tearing you apart about being with me instead of Naruto, and for being so cold-hearted when you thought Naruto was dead and you were grieving. I'm sorry for my very existence, if that makes you feel better. I will not bother you ever again for as long as I live. Now, I will be leaving. Have a great future, everyone, and a great life."

By this time, our whole group of friends was behind Naruto and me. We had lives to get back to and a party to get to. We were going to celebrate, and be happy all together once more. So, as we all walked to my house, we joked around, but the best part of it all was when Naruto did the thing that only he could do. He said his most famous catchphrase that we all knew now and that was...

" **BELIEVE IT**!"

Ava Cota


End file.
